Legolas My Fair
by Relenquinix
Summary: Just Boromir thinking, Legolas is not really in it. Boromir wants Legolas and imagines what it could be like.


Title: Legolas My Fair  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Boromir/Legolas  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to J.R.R Tolkien, not me. I am merely using them for entertainment purposes and am not making any money off of this story.  
  
Summery: Just Boromir thinking, Legolas is not really in it. Boromir wants Legolas and imagines what it could be like.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
As I watched him, I realized that there was everything perfect described in that one being. One could not hope for any thing else, just his cascading blond locks, and bluer than blue eyes. Rosy fair cheek's, and full pink lips that beckoned to be kissed.  
  
Now I'm not trying to imply that he was girly, he definitely had his masculine features. Broad shoulders, and slim hips along with his fighting capability. He was a god when it came to that, whether he was wielding his bow and arrow, never missing his mark, or his deadly twin blades. He was always able to out do us mere mortals.  
  
That was what always made me jealous. Why does he get all this? Why not a mortal? Why are immortals always first, always best, and always 'right'? It pisses me off. But one look at him, and I lose myself. I lose all of the hatred I had built up at him. Just one look.  
  
But now is not the time to be obsessing over a vain elf, the fellowship of nine had just yesterday become the fellowship of eight. Gandalf the Grey had fallen into shadow to his doom. We all felt the sickness of guilt, he died to save us, us weaklings from sure death. He was not just our adviser and leader, he was our friend, and he was always there to help us.  
  
But of course us mere mortals had failed him, I only prey to whatever gods are out there that Legolas, the fair Prince of Mirkwood, does not end in a similar way. I know good and well that it was a mortal's, a man's to be precise, fault we are in this predicament. If Isuldur had just thrown the damned ring into the fires of Mt. Doom we wouldn't have much of a problem now.  
  
But then, would I have ever met the fair prince who captivates my heart and soul? Maybe it was a good thing he didn't, nay, I probably would have met him at another time. He is the crown prince and I am the steward of Gondor's son. But of course I would never have been able to spend this much time with him.  
  
But nay, I still would wish this to not have happened. I could never wish for so much evil, the little one's should not have to endure this. And still, my people, so many of them have died, I could never want this to happen.  
  
Legolas is still beautiful; I can but imagine what it could be like. What him and me could be doing now, not him sleeping and I on guard. We could be in the forest, under the stars touching, loving, and much more. I could kiss him, and run my hands down his strong arms.  
  
I could peel his shirt away, and kiss and lick his chest, and lower. I could strip him of the rest of his garments and take his center a pleasure into my mouth and listen to him moan my name over and over again.  
  
I could then taste him, his seed; I would milk it from his body with all the skill I possess. Then I could watch him breathing hard, and looking upon me with nothing but utter devotion, and love before I take him.  
  
I would prepare him with all the gentleness I could muster, and inter him slowly, tortuously slow. He would moan my name and beg for more, scream to me to give him more. And I would oblige willingly. I would make him rock back and forth under me with the force of our passion. He would scream his release to the world underneath me, and I to would shout to every one that I don't care about anything but the now, here with him.  
  
I would then curl him in my arms and we would sleep under the stars together. Just me and Legolas, no one else. After we sleep, the next morning, we could do it again. And I wouldn't care about the rest of the world. All I need is him, all he needs is me.  
  
Oh, how I wish I could have him, and not just in my dreams. How could I do that? Wait, the ring! It could give me all the joy I could ever want, ever need, and more. Legolas My Fair, if I could take the ring, you could be mine, all mine.  
  
End. 


End file.
